freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jcreus
I saw that you've had ca.freeciv.wikia.com opened, but given up on it. What happened here? Did you fail to get something working? --Hima 23:50, 26 September 2007 (UTC) (Daniel) Super. You know you can use the move tab above to change the title of an existing article! The old title is kept as a "redirect" page. --Hima 09:31, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I'm usually able to catch someone who can help me with this kind of technical issue at #wikia on Freenode. But before you do that, make sure you transfer all pages to ca.freeciv and then remove all the Ca: prefixes from articles with the move command. There's a bug in MediaWiki that if a page has the same prefix as your language subdomain, it becomes inaccessible. Which is a "bad thing". ;) --Hima 03:33, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Noticed those two new pages of yours. Good write-ups! As for the clarification in the manual, I think it is an improvement. Could you check if the in-game manual should be updated too? --Hima 11:41, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Let's do that. Please make a patch and submit to RT and I'll take care of it after 2.1.0! --Hima 13:03, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Wonders A few days ago, I noticed your comment here and left a question with Eneg, the source of the current catalog. But he is apparently absent since a few years ago, and the easy way (if it ever existed) is now unavailable. So I've decided to find out how to update Wonders catalog myself, then present it as an update to Wonders. Other than the Pyramids, the only one that I see which needs updating is the Eiffel Tower, and I don't know the new effect of either. Seeing as you seem to know the new effect of Pyramids, what is it? Also, do you happen to know how the Eiffel Tower was changed to accommodate the removal of reputation?--Jesdisciple 02:17, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Statue of Liberty :That commentary was written from a Civ2 perspective, but even in Freeciv I don't see SoL as useful except under one of the three conditions listed there. This is because I don't see to 4 less turns of Anarchy (only once) as worth 400 shields. But if Anarchy will be traversed several times after the completion of SoL, that might justify the 400 shields without any help from the tech advantage. Pyramids :I've read something like that about the Pyramids before, but was confused by #6 at NEWS-2.0.4. Was the cumulative effect added back? If not, this could make Pyramids a disadvantage (but only if someone builds Granary in most cities). Eiffel Tower :I don't build it either, but I would guess that it affects each AI's attitude toward the player in a similar way as it used to affect the player's reputation. I'll ask about both Pyramids and Eiffel Tower on the forums. Thanks! --Jesdisciple 17:12, 17 February 2008 (EST) Pyramids and Granaries :That's interesting; thanks for looking into it. Now I wonder what the total development history is on the issue. I still need to post a topic at the community, but don't hold your breath for it; my hobby interest has returned to Web development after I took a break from it. --Jesdisciple 17:58, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Request for Bot help on Solar Cooking Wiki Hi. Would you be able to help us do a simple text replacement on all of the pages of the Solar Cooking Wiki? We are a non-profit spreading this simple technology around the world and we could use some help with this. Let me know if you can help. Tom Sponheim 05:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC)